Tired Philby
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: A story based off a headcanon i made up. Headcanon: When Philby gets tired he tends to do really weird stuff and say even weirder things. The Keepers eventually start taking videos of his antics and posting it on YouTube.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers, cause if I did there would be clearly defined relationships!**

Headcanon: When Philby gets tired he tends to do really weird stuff and say even weirder things. The Keepers eventually start taking videos of his antics and posting it on YouTube.

* * *

The Keepers where all sitting in Finn's basement trying to figure out what to do. It was relatively quiet until Philby starts laughing. Everyone shares a look and Finn rushes upstairs. He comes back down seconds later looking horrified.

"Guys it's two in the morning."

"Charlie i'm gonna steal your dog and ride it like a miniature pony." He shouts. Willa shushes him mumbling that this isn't going to end well.

"Sweetie, I have a miniature poodle, it's way to tiny for that." She says trying to be nice.

"Then it's a super miniature pony. Ooh let's go get pizza!"

Willa glares at Finn and Maybeck, she told them two hours ago they all needed to go to sleep before this happened again. She knew he had a tendency to do and say strange things when he was tired. It was always funny at first but then he got really honest. To the others it was funny but to her it was embarrassing because it was always stuff about her.

"Yeah guys let's get pizza." Jess says encouraging Philby. She has her phone out recording everything that he is doing. This sort of thing happened a lot more often than it should and Jess thought it would be fun to record it and put it on YouTube.

"Your hair is really soft." The red head says while stroking Charlene's hair awkwardly.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop." Maybeck looks ready to kill him.

"Philby come here." She calls him towards her and he rushes over to her licking the side of her face.

"Eww, that is so gross." Willa shouts.

"Be quiet Amanda is sleeping." Finn says pointing to his girlfriend who is curled up on the couch sleeping.

"It's fine she can sleep through anything." Jess responds.

When everyone turns their attention back to the tired, slightly insane, British boy he is sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. It appears that he is meditating, or trying to considering he can't stop laughing.

"You're getting all of this right?" Charlene asks Jess.

"Of course, this is way better then last time, plus we need to be able to show Manda what she missed out on." Both girls share a laugh.

"Screw it." Charlene screams before jumping up on the couch and bouncing until Amanda wakes up, looking ready to kill the blonde.

"What?" Amanda almost growls.

Charlene just points over her shoulder at Dell who is now apparently attempting to do yoga. The mood in the room instantly lightens and soon everyone is laughing.

"Jess give me the phone." Willa says, while grabbing it and pushing her towards Philby. Jess then joins in and attempts yoga. He ends up losing his balance and falling into Jess.

"Hey Maybeck your turn to add to the weirdness." Finn says shoving him towards the other two.

"Ok, this is gonna be fun."

Charlene and Willa share a worried look as Maybeck heads toward the center of the room. He looks at his two strange friends laying in a heap on the floor. He helps them both up before smirking at his other friends.

"Dance Party!" He shouts while dancing.

"There is no music." Charlie states flatly.

"My phone, use the third playlist." She stands and finds his phone under one of the couches. She plugs it into Finn's speakers and clicks the playlist.

Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble starts blaring and Philby begins doing what everyone assumes is dancing. It's basically just him flailing and Maybeck and Jess trying to avoid getting hit. He then looks towards Willa. He runs over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

She tosses Jess's phone to Amanda, "Make sure you get this, I guarantee it's gonna be good." Her expression is a mix between horror and amusement.

He grabs her hand holding it out to the side and wraps his other hand around her waist. Charlene can't help but laugh at their dance, which she thinks is supposed to be a sort of tango.

"Willa you're really pretty." His words almost seem slurred.

"Maybeck did you drug him? Did you spike his soda?" Willa asks, breaking away from Philby.

"No I swear I didn't but he did tell me earlier that he stayed up all last night." Maybeck shrinks back at her glare.

"You're telling me you knew he has been up for almost thirty six hours and you didn't think this was bound to happen." She growls.

They both turn to look at Dell when they hear Finn yell.

"Oh god." Everyone seems to mumble in unison as they watch Philby trying to make Finn give him a piggy back ride. He abandons his efforts and ends up crawling towards the bag of sour patch kids he stashed under the couch.

"Ow, I got a sour patch kid up my nose." He says looking upset. Jess who was taking a sip of soda ends up laughing until it comes out her nose.

"Ugh that really hurt. Like it burnt, I can still feel it!" She screams.

The door to the basement opens and a very tired Mrs. Whitman comes downstairs.

"You need to be a little quieter. I can hear you up in my room." She looks at each of them smiling slightly at the whole situation. She knows that only this group can have all of this happen at two in the morning.

"Well now that I'm up why don't I make you all some cookies?" She asks. Everyone cheers and they follow her upstairs.

* * *

 **So ugh yeah most of this actually happened to me. I did say the miniature pony thing, my friend tried to force our other friend to give her a piggyback ride, she also got a sour patch kid stuck up her nose and I laughed so hard that soda came out my nose. Not to mention that I decided to try and meditate in the back of the car, then I started trying to dance. SO yeah it actually happened, all of it after a concert cause I was so tired. It was super fun though. Anyway I might might write more of these stories based off of my Headcanons.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5**


End file.
